Hate To Love You
by FlameShield124
Summary: Hermione never in her dreams ever imagined that she, of all the people, would fall for Draco.But she has her reasons, Draco made her learn to never judge a book by it's cover.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I make no profits from this fanfic I made made.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione just couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to help the people come back to normalcy after the war and it's after effects but she needed a break herself. She declined the offer the Head of the Depart of Mysteries offered her. She knew sitting behind a desk in the Ministry isn't going to help much. But she didn't know what to do. What would make things become normal again? The Ministry had broken down. Azkaban was in a mess. So many people killed. It was a complete chaos after the war. And she wasn't being able to find any way to help it. She needed some time to think, to plan a way out of this mess, she needed space. She needed to do some soul searching first. So she decided to get away from the chaos, go somewhere where she would be disconnected from the Wizarding World for few days. But what was she going to tell Harry and Ron she had no clue. Harry had cocooned himself in Grimmauld Place. He held himself responsible for all the deaths. The Weasleys pleaded him to stay with them. But he didn't want to face them. Not after Fred's death. And Ron, he was devastated at first. Slowly it turned to anger then frustration about the fact that he could do nothing when his brother died but what angered him more was that he couldn't help George cope up with the loss of his twin. So he started snapping at anyone and everyone to the point that everybody started distancing themself from him. And to put cherry on top, Rita Skeeter managed to write a degrading report saying that the Golden trio might have defeated the Dark Lord but they are losing the battle of their life, they couldn't cope up with the disaster the war had caused. It angered Hermione to no extent. She wanted to hex Rita to bits the instant she finished reading the Daily Prophet. But she did not want to go out in the public either. She didn't want to face the never ending questions of the press and other people. She needed to get away from that place for a while. She would. Even if it meant leaving Harry and Ron alone. Her presence was definitely not helping them in anyway. So she wrote them letters telling she was going away for a while, not giving any details where and for how long. And then she waited for their replies, dreading every passing moment, what would they think? What would they say? She only prayed that they would understand her need and not judge her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Hermione had just finished packing her things when Harry's letter came. His letter said that he was very glad that she was doing something for herself. He said she deserved a break. But Ron's letter never came. She waited for two days for his reply but when it didn't come on the second day she gave up her wait and decided to go anyway.  
>She had talked to the muggle travel agents a few days back and they gave her a fantastic idea. She could travel the world on a ship. It would take a fair amount of time but it meant she would have plenty of time to think ang figure out what she wanted to do actually. So she took her luggage and went to the dockyard where the ship was stationed which she was supposed to board. When she looked at the big ship, she couldn't help but smile. This was going to be a relaxing holiday, she thought. A long break from the nagging reporters from Daily Prophet, the innumerous owls scratching and clawing her window everyday with letters from the Ministry of Magic, the questioning eyes of her friends and all near and dear ones, she would be completely disconnected from the Wizarding World. The best part was that even though everyone knew she was taking a break but nobody actually knew where she was going. It meant that nobody would be contact her unless she wanted to. Yes. Atleast she was going away. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Just when she put her first step on the deck, a bald man came up to her and asked "Your name Miss?". She smiled and told him her name was Hermione Granger. He checked a list of names he was carrying an after he found her name on it, asked her to follow him. He led her to the reception area an lefg her there. She saw a very young man with bright amber eyes and dark brown hair standing behind the desk and smiling at her. The was he smiled made her insides squirm and she had to check herself before she went up to him. He introduced himself saying, "Hello mam, I am Ivan Murray and I'm the coordinator of this tour. I will be accompanying the guests on this journey. I hope your experience with us will be memorable." He spoke with such a strong Irish accent which made it obvious that he was from Ireland or had Irish in his blood. He called a bell boy and sent her luggage with him to her room. After showing her the details of the jouney he walked her to her room and bid her goodbye. As she watched him walk away, she couldn't help but smile. Her old fetish for Irishmen with bright eyes made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

After she settled herself in the room amd rexaled for and hour or maybe more, a note was delivered to her door inviting her to a party that night. The note said the party was to introduce all the guests to each other and the crew and to celebrate the first night on board. The prospect of meeting new people excited her. She started preparing for the party as soon as she finished reading the note. She selected her dress and accessories to go with it and then not-so- successfully tried to tame her wild hair. After she finished, she eagerly waited for the night to come. 


End file.
